My Love Goes Like This
by mizunosora
Summary: Husbands and wives always get into little quarrels in marriage. Due to the little quarrel Kagome had with her husband Sesshoumaru the two go into a week of the 'slient treatment'. But wanting to make up Kagome has a little surprise for our dear Sesshoumar


Hahaha yes my first SessKag lemon oneshot XD I fore warn though that my lemon is meh...lol atleast I think so. But yeah anyway I don't own the characters nor do I own the song _Love Goes Like _by Koda Kumi. Its an awsome song btw so check it out and shake what your mama gave ya XD Anyway on to the oneshot!

**My Love Goes Like This **

Kagome sighed as she lay in bed. Her week had been horrible ever since her and her husband decided to give each other the silent treatment, due to the little quarrel they had with one another. For the past week Sesshoumaru would come home from work, ate the dinner she had made for him, and then settle in the guest room where he would spend the rest of the night in. She hates to admit it, but she missed him even if he was a little….infuriating. She wanted to make up, but it seemed Sesshoumaru was taking all his time to avoid talking to her whatsoever.

Another sigh came from Kagome's lips as she rolled over and let out a scream into her pillow. Without feeling her husband's body against hers, sleep was impossible. Screw this whole fight. She was going to make up with Sesshoumaru no matter what it takes, but how though? Make up sex was always the option…

Blue eyes widen as an idea came upon Kagome's head. A devious smile was placed upon her lips as she thought about the plan she had for her dear husband. Oh yes, she was going to make Sesshoumaru crawling back to her once she was finish with him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru misses his wife badly. Scratch that, he misses her immensely. Here he was sitting in a room where a guest slept in. His place was not in a guest room but in his bed with his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. She is probably laughing at him right now.

Golden eyes glared at the ceiling above him. Just because he misses her does not mean he will back down from this silent "battle" that he and she had going on. Until she apologizes, he was going to stay in this room…where his wife was not in.

A growl came from this throat as the thought of his precious little wife in their bedroom. He was a stubborn demon with a huge male ego, and he wasn't going to let a mere woman win this battle. Until he wins, he'll stay in this room using a pillow to be his "wife" for know. If Kagome knew that he was using a pillow as her replacement at night, he'll never hear the end of it.

Wrapping his arms around the so called pillow, Sesshoumaru grumbled and closed his eyes for another sleepless night.

* * *

He absolutely hated work. Especially if it dealt with a hanyou who is your half-brother. He utterly completely **despised** it.

Here he was minding his own business when InuYasha comes in. Stupid hanyou just loved to push his buttons.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sesshoumaru glared at InuYasha who had the decency to lounge around his office. Didn't the whelp have work to do? After all, their father owns a very wealthy business. A growl erupted from the silver-haired demon as InuYasha began touching stuff…__**his **__stuff._

"_Brother what are you doing in this Sesshoumaru's office?"_

_The hanyou looked at Sesshoumaru and grinned. His brother always had a stick up his ass._

"_What's wrong bastard? I can't come in visit?"_

_Another growl was heard from Sesshoumaru. Obviously InuYasha was not here to visit._

"_Watch your tongue whelp."_

"_Aw come on Sessh. I was just playing. I just wanted to see if you and Kagome still fighting."_

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his half-brother who had a smirk on his face. Oh how he wanted to wipe that cocky ass smirk off his face._

"_That woman's head is hard as a rock."_

_InuYasha laughed at his brother's answer. Apparently they are fighting. Knowing how Kagome is, Sesshoumaru is still sleeping in the guest room. _

_Laughter filled the room with InuYasha's vocals. Although InuYasha was laughing Sesshoumaru wasn't. It wasn't funny at all, after all he missed his wife…especially at night._

"_You know what you can Sessh?"_

_The inuyoukai looked at his brother with some interest. InuYasha was Kagome's best friend. The whelp might have information useful to him._

_He watched as his brother leaned closer to him with a serious expression on his face._

"_Give her a good fuck."_

_The room went silent as Sesshoumaru tried to process what InuYasha just said. _

"_Get out."_

"_What?"_

"_I said get out of my office."_

"_But-"_

"_Get. Out."_

_InuYasha heard the warning growl that came from his brother that held an aura of killing intent. Not waiting what Sesshoumaru was going to do to him, he quickly left not looking back._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Sesshoumaru sighed as he slumped on the couch. It was nice to be home even if Kagome wasn't speaking to him.

He looked around not hearing the shuffles around the house that his wife would make. He shrugged guessing she wasn't home. He stood up leaving to his non-permanent room, until something caught his eye.

There on top of the coffee table was a black bag. Sesshoumaru looked at the black bag with interested slowly making his way towards it. What could possibly be in the bag?

He slowly walked to the bag and peered in it. A gasp was heard, and soon the great Sesshoumaru was pushed away from the bag.

Kagome glared at him from where she stood and quickly took the bag. A blush was painted on her pretty face as Sesshoumaru lifted a silvery eyebrow at her. She made "hmped" sound and quickly made her way to the master bedroom and slammed the door.

Sesshoumaru glared at the insufferable woman who pushed him. So the bag belongs to his wife.

'_What exactly is that woman planning?'_

He wasn't sure, but the quick glimpse of what was inside that black bag made him smile. Since when was his sweet little wife started buying sexy lingerie?

* * *

The blushed that had settled on Kagome's face began to subside. She couldn't believe that…horrible man decide to go through her stuff! And why the hell was he doing home from work so early? Stupid idiot almost ruin his surprise…

Kagome sighed as she took out the black, lacy bra and underwear she bought. A smirk began to form as she looked at clothing in front of her. Now that she got all the items she needs, everything was set. Oh her stubborn husband is going to love what she had planned for him.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Sesshoumaru grumbled as he opened the door to his house. Work was hard and stressing and InuYasha decided to give him tips on lovemaking…

Like **he** needed any tips on how to pleasure his wife. He knew exactly how she liked and where she wanted it. And seeing the glimpse of her little outfit she bought yesterday didn't help him at all. He immensely misses his wife and would give anything to run his hands along that soft body of hers.

The inuyoukai sighed lightly as he stepped into his house. Again the house was disturbingly quiet and his little wife wasn't seen. A questionable look was place on his face as he looked around. A note was placed on the coffee table that had his name on it. An eyebrow was lifted as he took the note into his hands. Opening up, confusion fell up his face as he read it.

'_Sorry? What the…'_

Next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and black began to take over.

* * *

A groan could be heard from the inuyoukai's mouth as he began to wake. The sharp pain in the back of his head was dull but it was still there. A growl came from his lips at the aspect of not seeing his attack.

Opening his eyes he saw that he was in own living room, but to be tied to a chair. It was incredibly dark and from how his back ached from his current position, he was probabley knocked out for a couple of hours. His eye began to twitch with annoyance knowing that Kagome had done this.

'_Insufferable woman.'_

Didn't she know that he could break these stupid ropes? Obviously the woman has gone mad.

"Don't you dare break those ropes Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts. Golden eyes narrowed as they scanned the room for a certain woman.

"Woman you will release me."

A chuckle was heard, but yet again Kagome did not show herself. She was already having fun messing with Sesshoumaru. There was no way she was going to stop now.

"I think I'll pass on that order Sesshoumaru."

A small shiver went down his spine, as he caught the huskiness of his wife's voice.

He heard a soft click that came from the left of him. The sound of music booming came to his ear. His wife was definitely up to something and he wasn't sure if he should like it or not.

_(Throw your hands up...)_

Lighting pierce the dark room lighting it up with all its might. There in the middle of the room was Sesshoumaru's dear little wife in a very compressing position. His eyes widen at the attire she was wearing and a smirk was place on his face.

She sat on in a chair with her legs crossed with a sexy smile placed on her face with a black bra and black lacy panties covering her intimate parts. Black heels were places on her delicate feet that shaped out her tone legs that he loved the most. The black eye liner she had chosen to wear drew attention to the blue eyes that glimmer with playfulness. All and all, the vixen looked tasty enough for him to eat.

_Kimi no koto konna ni_

_Suki ja nakereba motto_

_Raku datta hazu ne..._

_(If I don't like you  
this way, you should be  
more easygoing don't you think?)_

The inuyoukai's throat began to get uncomfortably dry as his little vixen began to take a slow sensual walk to his person. A light growl erupted from his lips as his wife straddle his hips.

"You know Sesshoumaru, its not fair that you've been incredibly mean to me. All I wanted is for you to take a week off. Just you and me you know."

_Dakedo kakuse nai_

_Kono omoi kara sotto_

_Kobore yuku toiki_

_(So don't hide yourself from me  
After you show me your feelings  
just take a long breath)  
_

"Woman you were being closed minded to my request. You know I can not take a week off due to the new merging with company."

A hiss left his lips as Kagome nipped at the sensitive spot on his neck. The licks and small bites that she was doing were causing him to get very uncomfortable in his pants. She always knew how to push his buttons especially when it came to love making.

_Hito wo aisu to iu_

_Koto dato omou no_

_Hajimete shitta kono kimochi_

_(When I think about  
the things called love  
I understand these feelings for the first time)_

"Demo…I just wanted to spend some quality time with you…" She began to undo the tie that and throw the offending item aside. She smirked as she felt her husband's hardening member poking the inside of her thigh. Oh how she loved teasing him.

_Kore kara mo kimi de_

_Kanjite itai no_

_Sadame nara wakaru deshou...?_

_(From now on, I want to feel you.  
Will you understand, if this is fated...?)_

"Woman you will let me go." Another growl was heard as he felt his wife buck against him. She knew what she was doing to him and she enjoyed it. He didn't want to make her angry by just simply ripping the binding off, but its been a while since touched her and felt her. The week without feeling his wife's precious skin against his naked one has been hell, and with her teasing, she wasn't helping him much.

"No." The blue eyed woman continued to nip and kiss naked skin that was shown while avoiding his lips. Very lightly she brushed his member and felt it twitch from her touch. Who knew that Sesshoumaru was just as horny as she.

_Watashi wo yonde (Call me)_

_Koe wo hariage (Show me)_

_I'm gonna make you say (oh)_

_Come again (oh)_

_Let me show you my love goes like_

_(on and on and on)_

_Call me (Call me)  
Raise your voice (Show me)  
I'm gonna make you say (oh)  
Come again (oh)  
Let me show you my love goes like  
(on and on and on)_

He couldn't take it any longer. The playful nips and the light touches she was giving were driving him insane.

Another groan was heard from him as she grabbed his length through his pants. All control with letting her do what she pleased was gone. Without another thought he broke the binding that tied him to that horrible chair and pushed his wife on to the couch that was next to them. A light 'eep' was heard as Sesshoumaru straddle her.

"Your teasing as gone far enough woman."

_Hanaretaku nai (Call me)_

_Kanji sasete yo (Show me)_

_I'm gonna make you say (oh)_

_Come again (oh)_

_Let me show you my love goes like_

_(on and on and on)_

_Don't let me go (Call me)  
Make me feel you (Show me)  
I'm gonna make you say (oh)  
Come again (oh)  
Let me show you my love goes like  
(on and on and on)  
_

A moan was heard from his wife lips as began kissing her feverishly. There was no mercy for her mouth as he savagely kissed her. A satisfying growl came from his mouth as he tasted every inch of her cavern. Making his way down to her neck, he sucked on the pulse that was settled under her skin. He heard how his little vixen moaned his name as he began to caress her skin.

_Kono michi ga korekara_

_Yuragu koto naku zutto_

_Tsuduite yuku nara_

_Kimi to watashi no mirai_

_Hate naku hirogaru no darou_

_Kumotte mie nai_

_(From now on, nothing  
will shake me from my path  
Cuz if I keep going  
our future  
will spread endlessly before us  
And there will be no clouds in sight)_

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered his name in delight has he ripped her bra from her chest. She hissed as the cold air touched her breast causing her pink tips to harden.

Not waiting any longer, she felt as he husband took on of her nipples into his mouth. A light gasp came out at the sensation she felt. How long has it been since she felt her husband's touch. She watched with lust filled eyes as he suckled on her breast. She felt as he took her neglect breast into his hand and began to delicately kneed it. A low moan came from her mouth at the action. Yes, it has been far too long.

_Hada ni tsuki sasaru tsumetai kaze yo_

_Hontou no ai wo oshiete_

_Ai to shinjitai_

_Kimi to kanadeteru_

_Kono ai ga saigo dato_

_(A cold wind strikes my skin  
And I learned the truth of love  
I want to believe in love  
and play alongside you  
if this is the final love for me)  
_

He watched as his wife began to hurry and pull off his remaining garments off. After all she was fully unclothed while he was not. Seeing her beautiful body again brought a wave after wave of want from his wife. The feel of her soft skin and the way she gasped out his name caused him to tremble with want. There was no time to be wasted; he was going to have his little Kagome right now. Throwing the last offending off his body he position himself in front of her opening and slowly thrust in.

_Watashi wo yonde (Call me)_

_Koe wo hariage (Show me)_

_I'm gonna make you say (oh)_

_Come again (oh)_

_Let me show you my love goes like_

_(on and on and on)_

_Call me (Call me)  
Raise your voice (Show me)  
I'm gonna make you say (oh)  
Come again (oh)  
Let me show you my love goes like  
(on and on and on)  
_

Sweat coated the bodies as both tried to keep the pace one another created. A moan was heard from Kagome's mouth as she said her lovers name as he continue to pound into her cavern. A light blush coated her cheeks as Sesshoumaru caress her cheeks. A smile began to form on her lips at the loving gesture he gave her. She watched as he leaned his head down and kissed her with all the passion he had.

_Hanaretaku nai (Call me)_

_Kanji sasete yo (Show me)_

_I'm gonna make you say (oh)_

_Come again (oh)_

_Let me show you my love goes like_

_(on and on and on)_

_  
Don't let me go (Call me)  
Make me feel you (Show me)  
I'm gonna make you say (oh)  
Come again (oh)  
Let me show you my love goes like_  
_(on and on and on)_

He felt it. Oh gosh he felt it coming. The minute he felt his wife's walls clamped onto him he knew he was going to blow. He wasn't the only one that wasn't about to hit high heaven either. Kagome began to scratch at his back leaving a delicious feeling that went with the pleasure of thrusting into his wife's wet womanhood.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm…coming…"

The sudden waves of euphoria came upon both as they reach their peak. Sesshoumaru topple over on to the couch, carefully not squishing his wife with his weight. He felt his wife tremble from the aftershock of her orgasm as he tried to regain his breathing from his. Who knew make up sex felt so good?

He looked down at his flushed wife and smirked at her dishevel looked. Even after sex she looked like a goddess.

He bent down to give his wife a loving kiss only to be stopped by her voice.

"You know you are going to have to get me a new pair of bra and panties right?"

* * *

HAHAHA yes I'm evil :) well the lemon errrrrr yes I know not very hot...I'm 16 ffs! lol....I know too much and exprience too much for my little innocent mind. I've been dirtied! *cried in a corner* lol I felt so dirty righthing this I couldn't help but laugh XD But anyway I hope you liked it and please review XD

-MizuNoSora


End file.
